


lies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hinata loves Kageyama, Introspection, M/M, little bit of jealousy, oikawa lies a lot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because truth be told, Oikawa is definitely jealous.





	lies

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really really short drabble.

Because truth be told, Oikawa is definitely jealous. 

 

He's jealous of the way that Tobio-chan has grown into his looks. Hair a few centimeters longer, frames his hair more naturally than it did in Junior High. Eyes a whole lot brighter, startlingly royal blue. The King of the Court.

 

He's jealous of the way the the kid doesn't ever resize it, not even for a passing second. A bit like Iwa-chan in his obliviousness.

 

And he’s jealous of the way Chibi-chan gives Kageyama those  _ looks _ . Chibi-chan. Short. Fast. Loud. So loud. And bright, too. Cute with his round eyes, soft face and small nose. Cute like the first-year girls that blush and hide their faces as they shove a confession, a bento, some chocolates into his hands. Though of course, he always gives his admirers attention, smiles at them, takes the chocolates, eats one there and tells them how good it was. If Chibi-chan ever tried to give him chocolates, he’d probably stick his tongue out and make a face. Because Chibi-chan is  _ annoying _ . Not only has he helped Tobio-chan grow into a somewhat decent ruler, he also looks at the idiot as though he hung the stars themselves. Those damn  _ looks. _

 

Right, the  _ looks. _ Hinata gives them freely. Adoring, happy, open. He stares at Tobio-chan with something akin to puppy love, and it makes Oikawa so damn pissed. It must be the way that the king and his crow wear their hearts on their sleeves, their feelings plain on their faces. Honest. So honest. In a way that Oikawa has never been. Would never be. Sometimes he wishes it was that way.

 

Because sometimes he wants to turn and see  _ Iwaizumi _ giving _ him  _ one of the Looks instead of lying to himself and never looking at all. But honesty fails him time and again. His lies are tools to meet an end. Several ends all at once. 

 

_ It’s not like they’re looking at you, Iwa-chan. _

 

_ It doesn’t hurt anymore, coach. _

 

_ Why, of course I’m perfect in every way, Matsukawa. _

 

_ You’re such a brute, Iwa-chan. _

 

_ Aww, I’m so happy for you and Glasses-chan, Iwaizumi. _

So he keeps on telling them.

 

_ Why would I be jealous, Iwa-chan?  _

_ I’m not jealous of you and Glasses-chan. Why’d you think that? _

_ I'm not jealous of Tobio-chan.  _

 

_ Lies, Shittykawa _ . Iwaizumi mutters under his breath, pressing his side to Tooru’s as they lie side-by-side on the court under the blinding gun lights. Cicadas call in the darkness outside. Slowly, tentatively, Tooru looks back at his best friend. Pale brown meet forest green. Not even Tooru can deny the way that Iwaizumi is looking at him. Soft, plain, quiet. Maybe a little bit loving. Of course he would never look at him like Chibi-chan looks at Tobio-chan. Iwaizumi Hajime isn’t that simple. Tooru wants to punch himself. 

 

Iwaizumi beats him too it, aiming a gentle jab next to his ear, missing completely. Tooru hadn't even dodged.  _ What're you lookin’ at, Trashy-kawa, I got somethin’ on my face again? You've got a funny look. Stop starin’ at me like that. _

 

_ You have pretty eyes, Iwaizumi. _

 

_ I what- _

 

Tooru snickers, hiding his face behind his fist. It's a start. The truth feels good, in a way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
